Please Say Goodbye
by xzerox195
Summary: Set after endless waltz. Please read and review!


Please Say Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters

This story takes place after endless waltz.

* * *

The smell of a medical supplies and the steady rhythm of a heart monitor brought Heero back to consciousness. He slowly felt his body awaken, tensing each muscle, feeling his senses come back to him. He kept his breathing steady and his mind blank, as to not set off the monitors. Years of training had taught him how to fool the simple medical machines.

He opened his right eye slowly, checking his surroundings. Not seeing any threat, he looked around, taking stock of his surroundings. He was in a hospital bed; he had guessed that he had been moved after passing out after the battle. All he could remember was her soft voice telling him it was all finally over. It was enough for him to slip into unconsciousness, knowing that she was safe, the mission once again complete.

He picked up the sound of breathing coming from beside him, and found Relena sitting there, asleep in a chair. The monitor picked up brain activity, and Heero had to quickly clear his mind as to not set the machine off. She did always have that effect on him, the one flaw in the perfect soilder. But now was not the time for idle thought, he needed to get out of here.

He saw his clothes at the end of the bed, neatly piled on the floor. He glanced at Relena, she must have anticipated this. On top of his clothes lay a note.

He leaned over and opened it slowly, careful not to awake her.

_Heero,_

_I know you are probably reading this while I am asleep or away for few moments. But please, I simply ask that you say goodbye before you leave. I'll understand if you don't, but I had to be selfish and ask this of you. _

_I'm glad you are safe.  
_

_-Relena_

The brain monitor started to pick up activity again and he struggle to clear his mind. Thoughts of Relena threatening to cause a spike in the monitor. After a few moments he had stabilized the monitor to picking up no brain activity once again. He would have only a few minutes to detach the monitors before someone would notice. He could be out by then, a plan of escape already forming in his. He looked down at the note again contemplating its contents. Relena should know by now that she was better off without him. He looked at her and judging by the redness around her eyes, and how soundly she was sleeping in the uncomfortable hospital chair. She had been there a while.

She kept insisting on showing up in his life, and now he was faced with a choice. He had spent the past year protecting her, never letting her see him, but watching from the shadows. He knew she needed to be protected because she was the driving force for peace, but still he couldn't help but feel drawn to her. He still cursed himself for letting Duo talk him into helping him out, leaving Relena unprotected when she left for X18999 and was kidnapped.

"I see your awake" Relena said causing Heero to flinch.

She lifted her head, opening her eyes to meet Heero's gaze. She looked tired and worn out, as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders.

"You've been out for two days, I knew the second I fell asleep you would awake." She said looking down at her hands. "I guess you're leaving now."

Heero looked over at her and moved closer to her.

"I'm sorry Relena" Heero said finding his voice.

Relena looked up at him confused. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

Heero looked down at the floor ashamed, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you when you needed me most, I'm sorry I wasn't faster in stopping the threat. I'm sorry you once again had to experience a war."

"But Heero we stopped them from causing a war. The world is at peace again" Relena stared at the man in front of her.

"Im sorry I wasn't able to stop it before it got to the point it did." Heero cursed himself for his weakness's.

"Heero there is nothing you could have done, I know you've been watching over me." Relena said, causeing Heero to look up at her confused. "Duo told me you had been keeping an eye on me, and I could usually find you in a corner somewhere at one of my conferences. You know you don't always have to hide in the shadows, I'm sure Une would be more than happy to assign you as a body guard to me."

"Relena you shouldn't be around me" Heero said looking down to his hands, his blood stained, war torn hands.

Relena got up and knelt by the bed side taking Heero's hands in her own. "Heero your not a monster. I don't know what those scientists did you to you, but I will never forgive them because you believe you have no other purpose in life other than to kill. Heero, you were robbed of your childhood, and your emotions. But I know you still feel. Even if you do ignore them, you have emotions. I want to help, and I can't help you if you keep running from me."

Heero looked up at Relena, his eyes meeting hers. She had told him once that he was her strength. Her reason to press on and fight for peace. Little did she know that she was his strength, the reason he fought through the war and pushed himself to his limits, was for her.

"You should get some sleep Relena"

"But you'll just leave" Relena said, looking at the ground, tears forming in her eyes.

Heero leaned over and pulled her in the bed next to him. "I'm not going anywhere Relena."

Relena smiled at him, her tears of sadness replaced with tears of happiness. Heero wrapped his arm around her and soon the two were asleep.

* * *

A while later, Duo and Hilde came walking down the hall to check on the two. Hilde poked her head and smiled when she saw the two fast asleep in each others arms. She nudged Duo to look in, smiling at the heart melting site.

"They finally figured it out" Hilde whispered grabbing Duo's hand.

"Took him long enough" Duo said, rewarding him with a jab from Hilde.

Deciding to leave the two alone they closed the door, and walked down the hall.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you liked it. This is the result of me being bored in math class. I enjoyed writing it and it made the usual 2 hour class fly by. As always please read and review.

Xzerox195


End file.
